nationfandomcom-20200223-history
2012 IRB Small Sevens Cup
The 2012 IRB Small Sevens Cup was the first edition of it's kind and played throughout the world. With its core ten teams, they played four tournaments from March to May. The timing of the cup was to start and finish while the main IRB World series is ending. The four tournaments were the Lovian Sevens, Berlin Sevens, Vancouver Sevens and Stockholm Sevens. Canada was the ultimate victor wining three of the four tournaments held with 31 points. Lovian Sevens The Lovian Sevens was the first ever held, mostly at the sports complex Villanova Sport Arena, with only the championship being played at the Luca and Villanova Stadium. All ten teams were able to take place in the tournament. The group play took place on March 25th, and Tournament play took place on March 26th. Like always, the two groups were randomized. The winner was Canada winning the 10 points. Group A *'March 25th Games:' * Germany 27 vs. 17 Guyana * Niue 30 vs. 8 Sweden * Germany 17 vs. 17 Belgium * Sweden 28 vs. 40 Guyana * Belgium 0 vs. 37 Niue * Guyana 27 vs. 20 Belgium * Sweden 20 vs. 17 Germany * Niue 22 vs. 21 Germany * Niue 17 vs. 17 Guyana * Belgium 17 vs. 28 Sweden Group B *'March 25th Games:' * Canada 27 vs. 40 Uganda * Lovia 30 vs. 37 Uganda * Cook Islands 17 vs. 28 Lovia * Lovia 28 vs. 21 San Marino * Cook Islands 10 vs. 10 San Marino * Cook Islands 7 vs. 30 Canada * San Marino 7 vs. 14 Canada * Cook Islands 10 vs. 35 Uganda * Uganda 17 vs. 17 San Marino * Lovia 27 vs. 28 Canada Championship Games *'9th/10th Place Game - ' Belgium 30 vs. 10 Cook Islands *'7th/8th Place Game' - Germany 17 vs. 24 San Marino *'5th/6th Place Game - ' Lovia 34 vs. 20 Sweden *'Championship Game A -' Niue 7 vs. 27 Canada *'Championship Game B - ' Uganda 20 vs. 17 Guyana *'3rd/4th Place Game -' Niue 23 (a.e.t.) vs. 37 Guyana *'1st/2nd Place Game - ' Canada 37 vs. 17 Uganda Berlin Sevens The Berlin Sevens was a two day tournament in which all the ten core teams played in a two day tournament from April 7th to 8th. The tournament was played in two different venues for Groups A and B and Groups C and D. The winner was Canada beating Uganda again in the 1st place match. It was originally intended to be a single-group event, and one matchday was held with this format, but after large amounts of controversy (rioting, player misbehaviour, accusations of match fixing), the tournament was held again with a two-group format. *'9th/10th Place Game - ' San Marino 0 vs. 10 Belgium *'7th/8th Place Game - ' Sweden 20 vs. 23 Cook Islands *'5th/6th Place Game - ' Germany 27 vs. 28 Guyana *'Championship Game A - ' Lovia 24 vs. 35 Uganda *'Championship Game B - ' Niue 7 vs. 30 Canada *'3rd/4th Place Game - ' Lovia 45 vs. 35 Niue *'1st/2nd Place Game - ' Canada 28 vs. 21 Uganda Vancouver Sevens With Canada taking the first two tournaments in first place it seemed like they would run away with the cup but tripped up when they came home to play in their own country. All ten core teams played in the two day tournament from April 28th to April 29th. Most shocking was Germany's performance in the tournament which won them 3rd place and 5 points. The victor was Lovia, over Niue, who became a competitor in the last part of the Cup. *'9th/10th Place Game - ' San Maino 3 vs. 17 Sweden *'7th/8th Place Game - ' Guyana 13 vs. 27 Cook Islands *'5th/6th Place Game - ' Canada 40 vs. 17 Belgium *'Championship Game A - ' Lovia 35 vs. 0 Germany *'Championship Game B - ' Niue 23 vs. 21 Uganda *'3rd/4th Place Game - ' Germany 28 vs. 21 Uganda *'1st/2nd Place Game -' Lovia 30 vs. 20 Niue Stockholm Sevens In the final leg of the tournament the major teams trying to win the cup were Canada, Uganda and Lovia. Canada was in the lead with 21 points while Uganda was behind by four, Lovia by five. In the end Canada beat out Lovia in the final game even though a second place finish would have still given them the Cup title. *'9th/10th Place Game -' Cook Islands 0 vs. 20 Sweden *'7th/8th Place Game -' Belgium 20 vs. 28 Germany *'5th/6th Place Game -' Niue 28 vs. 14 San Marino *'Championship Game A -' Uganda 20 vs. Canada 28 *'Championship Game B - ' Guyana 14 vs. 35 Lovia *'3rd/4th Place Game -' Guyana 10 vs. 28 Uganda *'1st/2nd Place Game -' Canada 28 vs. 17 Lovia Overall Point Standings Category:Rugby Category:Sports Category:Sports event Category:Event in 2012